Collection: Verbs
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: Alguns verbos sobre Tom Riddle e Harry Potter.
1. Pare

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

**N/A:** não importa em que época qualquer fic minha de Tom/Harry esteja. É pra imaginar Tom gatíneo. SEMPRE.

* * *

_Pare_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Passo. Pele. Pauta.

Dedilhar dos dedos sobre o piano, sonata após sonata, dó ré e mi, olhos fixados na partitura. A guerra existia lá fora e ele tocando o piano a tarde toda. A guerra matou seu pai, matou sua mãe e o matou duas, três, quatro vezes, mas ele tocava ainda assim. O toque dos dedos no marfim, o timbre do piano ressoando pela sala.

Cada vez que a guerra o matava, ele vinha. Quase parecido, quase cópia, como irmãos da mesma geração e mesmo sangue. Era vermelho, não era?

O sangue de todos era vermelho.

Não deveria haver confusão quanto a isso. Mas ele era especial e o garoto que tocava piano sabia disso. Quem o ouve falando imagina sangue dourado se infiltrando nas frestas, com resquícios de diamante. Quem o vê discursando para toda multidão nunca imaginaria que, na verdade, seu sangue era tão sujo e maldito quanto de qualquer um ali.

O garoto continuou tocando piano.

Pátria. Pérfido. Perversão.

Ele veio, sedento, faminto, querendo. Interrompendo o compasso, dedilhando insistente no dó mais grave. Olho negro. Vazio. Sem calor, sem conforto. O garoto continuou a tocar. Melodia atrapalhada, compasso se entortando, a matemática da música se quebrando a cada insistência do rapaz do sangue dourado. Quando o garoto tentava completar um acorde, o outro manchava o som escolhendo teclas aleatórias. O garoto tentou de novo.

Pare. Pulso. Prosopopeia.

O piano murmurou apenas a melodia distorcida.

Paliativo. Prepotência. Pare, por favor, pare.

O garoto desistiu. A melodia tortuosa lhe feria os ouvidos, as esmeraldas dos seus olhos estavam úmidas de dor e contradição.

_Pare._

Ele nunca parou.

E por mais que doesse admitir, o outro nunca quis que ele parasse.


	2. Tateie

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Tateie_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Eram frias, frias como gelo, brancas como gelo, pálidas, alvas, cruéis.

_Não devo dizer mentiras._

Esmeraldas brilhantes, cintilantes, radiantes. Ainda não o quebrara em pedaços.

_Não devo dizer mentiras._

Ferira tua família, ferira teu passado, ferira teu futuro. Mas não conseguira feri-lo.

Por que não conseguia feri-lo?

_Não devo dizer mentiras._

Quando o tocou, com teu gelo e tua neve, percebeu. Quando o beijou, envolveu-o. Quando deu o sorriso, enlaçou-o. Quando sussurrou meia dúzia de provocações, enganou-o em um passo.

Bastou outro passo para feri-lo.

Ele se feriu.

_Não devo dizer mentiras._

Não se fere a quem não ama. Não se trai a quem não se confia. Mirou as esmeraldas magoadas, aquosas, denunciando o pranto, lhe encarando, tristemente e honestamente. Por que aquilo lhe incomodava?

É que a pele dele era quente.

E a tua não era.

_Não devo dizer mentiras._

É que ele lhe perdoava.

E ninguém o perdoava.

E doía a falta do teu tato.

_Então por que estou mentindo?_


	3. Domine

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Domine_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Sussurra, murmura, cochicha, abaixa o tom de voz quando estiver falando comigo. Abaixa a cabeça, limpe a bagunça, não me desafie.

Engole o choro, Harry.

Você nunca entenderá. É esse o problema. Você nunca entenderá a magnitude, o tamanho desse universo. Sempre rebelde, com essas esmeraldas choramingas para todos os cantos, como uma Cinderela a fungar seu cruel destino. Venha cá. Mais perto. Isso. Então. Você me perdoaria se eu te pedisse perdão? Você me amaria se eu pedisse teu amor?

Você me amaria, Harry?

Inverso do amor não é ódio, como todo mundo insiste. Inverso do amor é indiferença. Mas eu não sou indiferente aos teus olhos, tua pele, teu carisma, não é? Há brilho e há sutileza, há uma beleza que devo reconhecer. Tu ardes e eu odeio quando arde assim. Parece fogo e eu não gosto de fogo. Gosto da água.

Pare de soluçar.

Seus pais não choraram assim.

Não trema assim. Se reconhecer que te domino, dói menos. Prometo-te. Subjugue, beije meus pés, meu anel, ceda tua alma, essas bobagens que servos fazem. Mas você não o faz, não é? Tem honra demais para isso. E é por isso que está aqui, assim, dessa maneira, sofrendo, lamentando, querendo morrer.

Morre não.

Permita-me ser teu dominante e então você nunca mais terá motivo para chorar.

Então engole o choro, Harry.


	4. Acontece

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Acontece_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, tortuoso, quebrado, tua alma pronta para se quebrar em tantos pedaços que mal conseguiria juntá-los novamente. Quebra-cabeças sem as peças. Era como espelho sem vidro, apenas a moldura decorando o vazio. Era Tom e isso era tudo o que ele era. Um demônio com traços de anjo.

(então porque fixava seus olhos em Tom dessa maneira?)

Em algum mundo que existia ruas londrinas úmidas e escuras, ele estaria lá, com cigarro e vazio e seus olhos engolfando qualquer um, negrume nada aquecedor. Às vezes o procurava, às vezes não, mas não importava. Sempre se esbarravam por aí. Ruas londrinas sendo o palco para a dança do qual só ambos conheciam os passos. Réplicas, tréplicas, ameaças, juras, promessas, falatório sem fim. Um dia um mataria o outro e seria literalmente. Um escolhera a arma, outro queria estrangulá-lo mesmo de tanta raiva.

(então porque ainda se perdia em algum ponto enquanto ouvia a voz do outro?)

Como acontecera mesmo? Não conseguia lembrar. As sombras caíram sobre as ruas, essas ruas, e então seu vulto apareceu. Contorno de arrogância e prepotência, sorriso de gente que sabe das coisas, cigarro dependurado, charme trivial. Outra réplica, outra ameaça, e quem feriu quem primeiro? Então alguém começou a soluçar.

(e por que eu desabei diante do meu algoz?)

Sangue e veneno, maldade combatida com maldade, seu sorriso perverso brilhando no escuro, com todos os dentes, e o sorriso se desfez. Desfez por quê, meu Deus, por quê aquele homem não quis mais sorrir? Diz a sábia voz das ruas, então, que é a voz conjunta pelas vozinhas finas e viciadas das crianças que vivem nas ruas, vozes mandonas das mães trabalhando vinte em vinte e quatro horas, vozes bêbadas dos homens perdidos. A voz da rua disse que Tom, aquele mesmo Tom que não lembrava o que era piedade e o que era amor, aquele Tom mesmo, aquele bonito com cigarro e charme, então ele matou sem querer matar.

Matou sem querer? Não, responde alguém. Você pode matar alguém de propósito, sem querer matar ela, não pode? Então. Foi isso que aconteceu. Ele o matou, em meio ao sangue e lágrimas. O choro do arrependido. O pranto do moribundo.

Mas acontece. Você pode matar alguém sem querer mata-la.

(assim como você pode amar alguém sem querer amá-la)


	5. Umedece

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Umedece_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Fechou os olhos, beijou, recuou, se intimidou. Era pequeno, franzino, garoto, cabelos negros a lhe caírem sobre os olhos, apontados para todas as direções, seus olhos verdes vívidos que lhe observavam com atenção, tímidos, receosos, feridos.

Olhos iguais aos da mãe.

Maldita.

Sentia as bochechas úmidas, úmidas pelas lágrimas do outro, úmidas porque o outro ainda tinha seu coração em algum lugar acessível, natural, perfeitamente normal. Eram quentes e não lhe doíam. Era a parte incrível. Não doía mais. Sem arder, ele lhe beijara. Selara seus lábios com os próprios, fechara os olhos, então os fechou também. Podia se lembrar ainda da carícia dos lábios dele nos próprios. Quente, terno, amável.

Então porque suas bochechas estavam úmidas?

_Desculpa_, ele dissera esfregando os olhos, tentando fingir que não chorara, não desabara, não dera sequer uma soluçadinha de tristeza. _Desculpa, é um cisco._

Tomou-o novamente.

Quis ele de novo. E daí que desgraçara sua vida. Desgraça mais ainda, com seu toque e sua pele, seja seu carma, seu algoz, o homem que lhe levará para a morte. Se Harry, corado a lhe fitar com seu olhar perplexo, não se importava, então estava tudo bem.

Toma-o novamente, diz a voz em sua cabeça, e foi toque, carícia, murmúrio, outro toque e outro momento. Não era cumplicidade. Não era nem mesmo amor. Era necessidade. O outro queria mais frio e abrandar sua fúria. Ele queria mais fogo e derreter tudo o que ele era. Parecia ideal. Parecia perfeito.

Mas sentia as próprias bochechas cada vez mais úmidas. Não sabia o que fazer com isso.

Ele não soube dizer exatamente o momento exato.

Só sabe dizer que teve um momento que as lágrimas deixaram de ser só do outro. Começaram a serem suas também. Como isso aconteceu? Ele não sabia.

Tudo o que sabia era que Harry Potter ensinara Tom Riddle a chorar.


	6. Ama

Ficlet feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Ama_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Ele não conseguiu matar.

Não conseguiu.

Mas por que é que não conseguiu? Precisava saber? O negócio é que ele não conseguira matar aquele bebê de cabelo preto, olho verde igual ao da sangue-ruim. Ele lhe encarou com horror e choque. E começou a chorar. Chorar _de verdade_.

Seu choro, pensou naquele momento, era o próprio riso do inferno.

E não conseguiu matar aquele desgraçado. Ainda se deu mal. Passou vergonha diante de todo mundo, perdeu seus amiguinhos e ficou de castigo entre as florestas da Albânia. Tudo o que ele pensava enquanto ficava lá, quietinho, no seu canto planejando malignamente todos os planos de dominar o mundo e instituir a sua figura como a de Imperador Absoluto, era no maldito choro de Harry Potter com seu um ano de idade. O som entrava nos seus ouvidos, rasgava seus tímpanos, desafiava qualquer conceito da metafísica, lógica, até física, diabos.

_Como_, perguntou a si mesmo chocado, _como as pessoas tinham tantos filhos se eles choravam assim? Elas queriam ter filhos!_

Aquele desgraçado chorara e lhe roubara uma parte da alma.

E ninguém entendeu o por quê disso. Ninguém entendeu nem mesmo o que acontecera. Tudo o que Tom sabia daquela tenebrosa noite do qual se arrependeria por toda a sua vida (e semivida) era que aquele bebê chorara e lamentara e soluçara e se sufocava com as lágrimas nojentas entupindo seu nariz.

E aí ele não soube o que fazer.

Então mesmo que estivesse em caos, seu corpo se destruindo e tornando-se sombras do que era, sua alma estando quebrada em pedaços, sua ausência de qualquer humanidade lhe impedindo de morrer completamente, então Tom foi lá e tentou fazer o bebê parar de chorar.

Sim.

Estou falando sério.

Ele _realmente_ fez isso. Na Albânia, quando pensava nisso, não acreditava que fizera. Fingia que era uma peça da sua imaginação, um sonho delirante que tivera em um dia difícil. Mas fingir não muda os fatos e os fatos dizem muito, muito claramente que Tom não suportou o choro daquele bebê, então _pegou-o_ no seu colo, _embalou-o_, colocou a cabecinha de Harry no ombro e _cantou_ uma música de _ninar_.

Sim.

E sabe de uma?

Tom ainda fez gracinha. Essas bobagens de "bilu-bilu". De fazer cócegas.

Sério.

Até que o bebê parou de chorar e começou a rir.

E Tom não soube o que fazer mais ainda, quando aquele bebê com enormes olhos verdes o olhou como se ele fosse um amiguinho para brincar, não o seu assassino. Porque existe uma coisa que existe com crianças é que elas farejam o mal em você. E se elas param de se esgoelar e então começam a rir das suas gracinhas, talvez você não seja tão mau assim.

Afinal, quem é que consegue ser tão mau assim com um _bebê_?

Se nem Tom, com seus comensais torturando e matando galera a rodo, conseguia, então como é que _qualquer_ pessoa conseguiria?

Talvez, pensou Tom, ele não era tão mau assim.

Talvez ele ainda tivesse um pingo de coraçãozinho manteiga derretida em algum lugar dentro de si. Talvez por isso que nunca conseguia matar aquele garoto que crescia ano após ano, seu corpo se desenvolvendo, sua astúcia se aprimorando. Nunca fazia o serviço direito. Talvez porque não quis que ele chorasse aquele dia. Talvez porque não queria vê-lo chorar nunca mais.

Talvez, pensou Tom horrorizado encarando a lareira, isso seja o famoso _amar_.

Droga.

Não admira que sempre perdesse _todas_ as batalhas contra o maldito Harry Potter. Afinal, como derrotar alguém que você ama?


	7. Mata

Ficlet feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Mata_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Tu és meu erro, meu pecado. Tu és por quem me joguei da segurança, conforto, sobriedade. Não há saída para tudo o que fiz, não há perdão para o que fizestes. Abrace-me e acalenta a mim essa noite. Está um pouco escuro e às vezes tenho medo do escuro. Vem cá.

Tu és por quem tracei os caminhos mais tortuosos, tu és por quem lamentei em lágrimas. Elas correram pelas minhas bochechas, ardendo minha pele tamanho ódio que eu sentia. Porque, meu querido, não se pode esperar que eu perdoe a ti e teus pecados. Não espere que eu ame a ti como meu pai amou minha mãe. Espere, sim, que eu ame a ti como um escravo se apaixona pelo seu mestre, como um elfo doméstico se submetendo à tua família por devoção. Verdade que tive mais escolhas do que meu pai ou um elfo doméstico, mas ainda assim.

Mata-me, Tom, mata-me porque imploro. Mata-me porque não suporto mais soluçar ao fim de cada noite, derramar lágrimas por ti e por mim, lágrimas que você nunca derramou. Sei que tu não sabes como se chora ou como se soluça ou mesmo como se lamenta, mas mata-me. Mata-me como matastes minha mãe e meu pai. Mata-me como matastes meus amigos, inimigos, conhecidos, pessoas que nunca nem sonharei a existência delas. Mata-me logo.

Mata-me brevemente. Entrego-me à ti, estando em tuas mãos, e tu faças o que quiser. Leve-me ao meu limite e mais além. Mas mata. Não esquece.

Acreditei por tanto tempo que amor era fresco, juvenil, dourado como o verão. Ninguém nunca me disse que amor não precisa ser uma história feliz com final feliz. Ninguém nunca me contou que às vezes amor é assim mesmo, é sujo, feio, degradante, sarcástico, perverso. Tem maldade e tem trevas, tem tormento e tem angústia. Começamos assim, não foi? Terminemos assim.

Mata-me.

Mata-me, Tom, porque não suporto mais. Não suporto o vazio dos estragos que fiz, dos sonhos que destruí. Eu era o herói, o eleito, o menino-que-sobreviveu e tu era você-sabe-quem. Mas há vencedor e perdedor e perdemos os dois. Quem vence? Ninguém. Perdi a dignidade, e então tu perdeste a cabeça.

Ainda não percebestes? Tu precisas de mim pra viver. Eu preciso de ti pra viver. Se tu morres, morro também. Se eu morro, tu se enterras em vazio, porque sou a razão de continuar a pairar aqui na terra, respirando o mesmo hálito que eu, tocando em minha pele, violando minha vida inteira. Até na minha morte tu queres mandar e não posso mais resistir. Então vem cá e mata-me como mata tanta gente.

Acredita que vence? Não acredita. Não seja tolo, Tom, porque há um jogo aqui e as vidas são os peões negros e brancos. Mas todo jogo acaba e tu também, tu também acabas um dia. Teus erros te definem, teus acertos te limitam e teu erro foi amar a mim.

Lembra-se daquele dia que disse que minha lágrima ardia? Tu lembras? Tu me falaste que ela ardia. Como sal nos olhos. Por isso não secaste meu choro como fazem os amantes. Porque lhe ardia a alma me tocar. Ainda assim tu me tocaste tantas e tantas vezes, mesmo que isso lhe fira a alma e moral, mesmo que isso contamine sua honra.

Seja mais homem, Tom. Eu sei, eu sei, tu não queres. Queres ser mais que homem, bruxo, outra coisa qualquer. Queres ser mais que humano. Que desgraça a minha se envolver em tuas redes e arapucas!

Por favor, mata-me, Tom. Mata-me porque eu quero alguém que possa secar minhas lágrimas e acalentar a mim em meu pranto. Mata-me porque eu quero alguém que me abrace e seja meu porto seguro. Tu não és. Tu és meu amante, mas não meu homem. Porque eu quero amor e teu amor me é veneno, e quero amor que seja cura. Porque quando me debulhar em dolorosas lágrimas que doem n'alma, quero alguém a sorrir gentilmente e tu não cumpres essa função.

Mata-me, Tom, porque quero um amor que me seja humano, coisa que tu não és.


	8. Perdoa

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Perdoa_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Tece-se a trama dos desalmados e traidores. Quem um dia iria dizer que até mesmo herói pode cair tristemente? Quem um dia imaginaria que até o pior dos assassinos pode declinar para dar um gentil sorriso? O mundo é cinza e aqueles que são negros ou brancos se exterminaram sem que precisassem da ajuda de alguém.

Mas o mundo não é cinza, você diz, é colorido. Tem rosa e tem roxo, tem azul e tem amarelo. Eu digo que é bobagem. O mundo é cinza. Você que se ilude achando que tem cor aqui.

Não tem.

_You wanna hear my side?_

_You need to drown to know_

_With all the times,_

_it hurt me to fuck you,_

_I built a wall with your blood to show!_

Não floresce mais lá porque é salgada a terra, salgada pelas lágrimas dos desamparados e pais e mães e filhos das vítimas. Amigos e queridos que soluçaram, debulhando-se em lágrimas, todo choro a ecoar pelo imenso cemitério que se criou. O peso da traição, o horror que até mesmo o amor produz. Você não sabe, não é? Você não sabe quem chora por quem. Você não sabe quem soluça por quem. Você não sabe o que é esse som atravessado na garganta, o nó mais intenso, a sensação de perda total. Você não sabe. É besteira sua achar que sabe.

Então silencie-se e venha conhecer a história.

É uma história sobre um homem e uma criança que virou homem. O primeiro matou tudo o que era a criança e a transformou em homem antes do tempo. Essa história tem mais de vinte anos. Envolve traições de amigos e inocentes condenados, e envolve lealdades trocadas e vendidas. Ela é cheia de terror e tristeza, medo e desespero. E esse homem, essa criança que cresceu, ela não se esquece da sensação que é amar e proteger.

Mas ela não tem mais ninguém para proteger.

Talvez seja essa a razão de sua traição. Porque quem ele tentou proteger se esvaiu em suas mãos e o fracasso foi assinalado. Está tão sozinho como nunca esteve, suas lágrimas solitárias como a única coisa que lhe aquecia o rosto. Era neve e o outro lhe abraçou.

Devia tê-lo matado. Assinado sua vitória final.

Por que não o fez?

_Por quê?_

É melhor que você nunca pergunte isso à ele.

Pode ser que ele não estenda a mesma gentileza a você.

_God Save Us!_

_God Save Us All!_

Há a linha entre a piedade e crueldade. Ela é clara e visível, e todos podem enxerga-la. Há quem é piedoso e abrigue os estranhos em seu conforto. Há quem se dedique em machucar os outros o máximo possível, porque é a maneira que elas encontraram de não se ferirem. As pessoas crêem erroneamente que quem é piedoso não pode ser cruel e vice-versa. Como pode a mãe amável e carinhosa agir como um monstro?

Acontece que pode.

O herói pode se contaminar.

O assassino pode se redimir.

Nesse mundo, meus queridos, pode tudo.

Essa é uma história sobre contradição, incoerência, dor, mágoa e perdão que nunca acontece.

Essa é uma história sobre o amor.

_Lie, Rape, Kill_

_Love, Hate, Fear_

Diz a lenda que ele chorou. O assassino, você sabe. Acontece que ele era famoso pela ausência de humanidade. Chorar é algo humano demais, e ainda assim ele chorou. Caiu de joelhos diante do seu inimigo e chorou. Chorou por tudo que eles tinham sido, por tudo que poderiam ser. Não era arrependimento. Não era nem mesmo uma tentativa de perdão.

Era apenas porque ele percebeu que as coisas podiam ter sido de outro jeito.

Mas ele já estragara demais o que ele era por dentro para conseguir mudar isso. Não tinha mais retorno. Essa era a sua desgraça e esse seria o fardo que carregaria até o fim da sua vida.

Você nunca deveria matar os pais e amigos e amados daquele que se tornaria seu amor.

Mesmo que você não soubesse disso na época.

Na verdade, você não deveria matar _ninguém_. Faz parte da educação que as crianças recebem em casa. Não bater no coleguinha, não roubar o coleguinha, não matar o coleguinha. Não que ele tivesse preocupado com alguma dessas coisas em toda sua vida.

E ele chorou.

Chorou pela desgraça, ruína, pernície de sua vida. Chorou por ter encontrado algo bom só _agora_ quando não tinha mais jeito. Então o outro até quis lhe perdoar.

Você acha mesmo que o herói sucumbiu quando o assassino ainda não havia chorado?

Não sejam ingênuos. O herói permanece herói até quando trai.

_You better take your time_

_You better take it slow_

_Cuz when you seek the one_

_There's nothing left to show_

O outro quis perdoá-lo mais que tudo. Mas não podia. Havia se magoado, estava sozinho entre as ruínas de uma guerra que deveria ter vencido. Ele lhe ferira demais para que alguém pudesse lhe perdoar. Não deveria nem ter sido amado, mas foi.

Aquele herói fizera mais do que deveria ter feito.

Não deveria nem ter feito.

Foi o que o matou. Quem vive a vida toda sem amor não suporta quando se é amado.

_God save us, please._

Os fantasmas falam e então eles falaram. Podemos ouvir suas vozes a suspirar pelos cantos mais frios da casa, contando as histórias que mamãe e papai nunca quiseram nos contar para não nos causarem pesadelos. Eles nos sussurram baixinho que o nosso destino, todo o nosso destino, é selado quando escolhemos o que mais nos dá medo. O destino do assassino foi aceitar cair diante de alguém que tentou perdoá-lo.

O destino do herói foi se deixar infectar por toda a maldade e ruína.

Quem feriu quem primeiro? Não se sabe.

O estrago é que ele não conseguiu perdoar. Porque só perdoa quando a mágoa passa, e a mágoa nunca passou. Porque era mais que mágoa, era ódio e perplexidade, era infância roubada, era a vida inteira distorcida e quebrada nas mãos da cobiça. O outro deveria entender. O outro sabia que não ter sido destruído assim que abriu a guarda já era pedir demais.

Mas ele pediu mais.

No fim das contas, ele pediu perdão.

Não conseguiu.

Muitas coisas podem acontecer com quem não sabe amar. Muitas coisas podem igualmente acontecer com quem ama demais. Sabe-se que um apontou a arma para o outro. Sabe-se que aquilo doeu. Doeu pra caralho, como ferro em brasa cortando a carne. Mas ninguém chorou de novo. Nenhuma lágrima se derramou.

Quem atirou primeiro?

Não importa.

Importa que ambos desabaram como castelos a desmoronarem. Importa que não se encontrou uma solução razoável para o caos em que estavam. Os fantasmas com suas vozes gélidas continuaram sussurrando pelos cantos, cantarolando canções que gelam a alma. Eles continuam chorando pelos que morreram.

E choram pelos que amaram.


	9. Cristalize

Oneshot feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Cristalize_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Não entendia aquele garoto. Ele rugia, grunhia, rosnava, um milhão de coisas. Às vezes ele se debatia contra as correntes e era tão _interessante_ vê-lo assim, como um animal acorrentado, os olhos prontos a lhe perfurarem se pudesse. Era bom que não fosse um basilisco, senão tinha a certeza absoluta de que estaria morto antes mesmo de tentar sibilar um _bom dia_.

Harry era uma figura.

O negócio é que ele chorava às vezes. Tinha certeza que Harry odiava que fosse visto chorando e como ele odiava, era óbvio que Tom dava um jeito de vê-lo nesses momentos tão íntimos e um tanto perturbadores. Odiava ver pessoas chorando. Elas ficavam nojentas, com meleca no nariz, as bochechas molhadas, os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Nunca era agradável. Ainda mais que as pessoas sempre choravam quando ele apontava a varinha ameaçadoramente, implorando que pelo amor de Deus, que não os matasse, porque, sabe, piedade existe e tudo o mais. Aí elas iam lá e _choravam_. E morriam com o corrimento do choro e tudo o mais.

Era nojento.

Mas apreciava ver Harry chorando. Ele ficava lá, em um cantinho, no ponto mais escuro da cela que preparara especialmente, e desandava a chorar. Provavelmente pensava nos pais ou em seus queridos amigos, ou pensava em Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, bla bla bla. Uma lista de pessoas que já tinham morrido ou que iriam morrer em breve de qualquer jeito.

O probleminha que incomodava Tom, lá dentro, lá onde nenhum dos seus Comensais sabia a respeito, era apenas que Harry não ficava nojento chorando.

Nem um pouquinho.

Na verdade, até que ficava uma graça com aquele nariz vermelhinho e olhos magoados. Porque os olhos deles pareciam esmeraldas úmidas e esmeralda era uma pedra muito bonita, os seus cabelos apontavam para todas as direções e suas lágrimas eram cristal.

_Cristal_. Que palavra mais estranha para descrever a lágrima de uma pessoa. Mas era isso:

As lágrimas dele eram cristal.

Nunca tinha visto alguém com lágrimas cristal. E muitas pessoas já haviam chorado diante de si, implorando perdão ou o direito à própria vida. De modo que Tom apenas sentava e observava aquele estranho garoto, aquele que quase o matou anos atrás, aquele que queria esmagar seu coraçãozinho nas próprias mãos, chorar.

Ele chorava tão bonitinho.

— Potter – disse uma vez – por quem você está chorando?

— Por quem me _ama_ – ele lhe respondeu venenosamente – coisa que o _senhor_, Tom Riddle, não deve saber o que é.

— E quem te ama?

Harry ficou em silêncio, estreitando os olhos como se quisesse machuca-lo especialmente, de um jeito só dele. Não que pudesse. Estava trancafiado, seus poderes se reduzindo lentamente, até se tornarem fiapo, resquício, sombra e fantasma de tudo que Harry Potter era.

Pobre Harry Potter.

Dia após dia, noite após noite, os escombros se espalhando por todo o país, corpos queimados e corpos empilhados em montes, pessoas desaparecidas, casas abandonadas e Tom lá. Harry já não chorava. Fraco e abatido, muito mais magro do que o normal, as faces encovadas pelo tempo prolongado em cárcere privado, ele apenas lhe observava. Seus olhos cintilavam mais do que o normal desde que Tom quebrara seus óculos em um acesso de raiva, e o homem não sabia o que estava por trás daquele brilho anormal.

Não conseguia decifrar nem mesmo se era ódio. Parecia profundo demais para ser ódio, amável demais para ser rancor, assassino demais para ser piedoso. Era o olhar de um garoto que vivera coisas inarráveis, coisas que marcaram sua alma tão profundamente que nunca teria conserto. Era um olhar frio, calculado, cansado e crítico.

— Potter, como você está?

Harry não respondeu.

Não havia mais lágrimas cristal.

— Potter, você está bem?

Ele lhe olhou vagamente, o rosto ossudo, suas feições quebradiças. Pela primeira vez, Tom odiou vê-lo assim. Como um cão sem dono. Como um órfão abandonado – e era exatamente isso que Harry era. Um órfão.

(e a vozinha lhe lembrou gentilmente que se Harry era órfão, isso se devia aos esforços muito bem-sucedidos de Tom)

Ele lhe odiava.

Odiava _tanto_.

E por que isso lhe incomodava? Por que incomodava que seu maior inimigo lhe odiasse? Por que incomodava que ele se mantivesse atrás de muros e gelo, longe demais das suas palavras? Por que incomodava que ele não chorasse mais? Por que incomodava que suas lágrimas já tivessem secado devido a tanto tempo de privação e pesadelo?

Por que ainda mantinha Potter vivo? Deveria tê-lo matado no primeiro instante, preservado o seu corpo como troféu, tê-lo esfregado na cara de todos que disseram que nunca conseguiria. Mas não fizera. Ao contrário, o aprisionara nas suas próprias grades e exterminara quaisquer outras pessoas.

Os amigos, os queridos, todos esses que defenderam e amaram Harry Potter já caíram.

O próprio Harry Potter já caíra.

Mas a sensação que lhe invadia os sentidos e violava qualquer conceito que construíra para si mesmo era de que quando Harry Potter caíra, Tom caíra junto.

• • •

Uma guerra só é guerra quando ambos os lados estão em condições de lutar. Quando um dos lados não tem mais força sequer para ficar em pé, deixa de ser guerra e vira massacre. A guerra acabou no momento que virou massacre. A névoa preenchia as ruas, e até mesmo os trouxas notaram que _alguma coisa_ estava acontecendo. Era mais difícil andar pelas ruas tamanho o frio, mais pessoas apareciam mortas por motivos estranhos e cada vez mais histórias de fantasmas e ecos de gente morta apareciam por aí.

Mas Harry continuava ali.

E ele era Harry, não mais Potter, Harry aprisionado por tanto tempo que já perdera a noção dos dias. Já não sabia mais se era outono ou se era verão.

O que impressionava Tom era que independente do quão ruim Harry estivesse, ainda assim os seus olhos verdes permaneciam com o mesmo brilho assassino. Como se ele soubesse que no instante que abrisse as grades, Harry o mataria só de olhá-lo, tal como basilisco.

Tom ainda não sabia disso, mas ele começou a amar Harry por aí.

• • •

Perdera-se.

Essa é a verdade. Perdera-se. Como se perdera? Não sabia. Mas perdera a si mesmo em algum lugar naquela prisão, mais precisamente: atrás daquelas grades. Em algum lugar que pertencia ao Harry. Perdera-se.

Dumbledore sempre dissera que havia coisas piores que a morte. Nunca deu atenção. Insistira em vencer a morte como uma dona-de-casa insistia em vencer os gnomos do seu jardim. Foi um mago excepcional quanto a isso, tendo mais sucesso do que muita gente. Tendo o corpo do seu velho Tom, com seu nariz reto e cabelos negros, como se tivesse dezessete ou vinte anos por toda a eternidade. Tom, Voldemort, Você-Sabe-Quem, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, Lorde das Trevas, toda uma série de nomes e sobrenomes e apelidos que recebera.

Ninguém sabia que ele mesmo se chamava de Tom. Que pensava em si mesmo como _Tom_.

— Potter, você está bem?

E novamente Harry não lhe respondeu. A fúria contida em seu tremor de dedos, a sensação de torpor quando ele lhe olhava, como se não lembrasse quem era Potter. Harry vinha tendo uns pesadelos, pelo que Tom observara, e aquilo não era algo bom.

Por que não era?

Deveria ser.

Por que não o mata, Tom?

Harry o encarou. O mesmo olhar, a única coisa que ainda vivia em todo aquele corpo magro e esfomeado. As esmeraldas cintilando. Tom sentia saudades da época que elas brilhavam mais do que o normal por conta do pranto desesperado de Harry, porque agora as esmeraldas cintilavam por causa de outra coisa, tão secas quanto um cacto.

— Por quem você mais chorou, Harry?

Chamou-o de Harry.

Harry estreitou os olhos, desconfiado, abraçando os próprios joelhos em posição defensiva. Era compreensível. Tom acabara de transpassar uma fina linha entre perguntas razoáveis de pessoas que agiam como carcereiros e perguntas feitas por pessoas _amigas_.

Harry respirou fundo.

— Por mim. – e a voz saiu fraca.

Não era a resposta que Tom esperava. Ansiava ouvir um "_por meus pais, seu lixo humano_" ou um "_por Ron e Hermione, seu nojento_". Ou mesmo por "_por meu padrinho que morreu graças à sua serva horrorosa_". Harry não era um herói que colocava os outros acima de si? Capaz de se arriscar perigosamente para salvar qualquer um? Não entrara na Câmara Secreta apenas para salvar Ginny? Não era leal, honrado, bom?

Por que chorava por si mesmo, então?

Mas conteve a vontade de zombar. Porque ainda que a pergunta tivesse ocorrido por um breve instante, a resposta lhe veio instantaneamente. Era _óbvio_ que Harry choraria mais por ele mesmo do que por qualquer outra pessoa. Ele era humano.

Ele não era herói o tempo todo.

Às vezes era apenas Harry, assustado e com medo, querendo morrer logo para que toda aquela tortura acabasse. Provavelmente ficava no canto torcendo para que seus amigos não sofressem quando morressem ou para que não acreditassem que Harry havia traído alguém. Talvez ele até mesmo rezava para alguma entidade que Tom desconhecia a existência.

O que realmente fizera?

O mundo em cinzas e Tom apenas observando Harry, tentando desesperadamente entender o porquê de mesmo tendo aniquilado qualquer oponente e reduzido a Ordem a pó, ainda assim ele sentia que a guerra tinha sido perdida.

• • •

— Como eram os trouxas com que você viveu?

— Horríveis.

Harry começara a responder em palavras curtas que carregavam todo o sentido do mundo. Era algum progresso, visto que passara meses sem pronunciar uma palavra, como se fizesse voto de silêncio.

— Por quê? Eles lhe maltratavam?

— Sim.

— Eles odiavam o que você era?

— Sim.

— Por que você ainda defende os trouxas?

— Olhe para você – retorquiu Harry. Sua voz estava ficando mais forte e Tom providenciara que a ração destinada ao Harry Potter melhorasse um pouco. Aparentemente Harry estava aceitando a comida extra que estava recebendo, julgando pela cor voltando lentamente ao seu rosto.

E Tom não entendeu a resposta.

Ele deveria ter entendido.

• • •

Um dia depositou uma arma de fogo aos pés de Harry.

Ferro e pólvora. Atravessou as grades, se posicionou diante de Harry e deixou a arma lá. Ele lhe encarou duvidoso, como se o perguntasse o que raios significava aquilo sem ter que dizer em voz alta. Tom não disse nada. Virou as costas e foi embora.

No dia seguinte, a arma estava exatamente no mesmo lugar.

No outro dia, Harry chutara a arma para longe, como que tentando ficar longe de um monstro. E ela ficou lá, no outro lado da cela, por algumas manhãs. Até que um dia Tom a pegou. E ele a apontou para Harry.

Seu dedo no gatilho, o cano na direção da cabeça de Harry, acima dos seus olhos.

E a única pergunta que Harry tinha era o por quê de Tom ter escolhido uma maneira _trouxa_ de assassinar Harry Potter. Apenas um feitiço pronunciado da forma correta e tudo daria certo, e teriam um novo cadáver para comemorar.

— Você morreria se eu atirasse com isso, certo?

Era uma pergunta idiota e ambos sabiam disso. Harry não respondeu.

— Imagina que fantástico morrer como um trouxa – debochou Tom.

Harry sorriu enviesado.

— Morreria como humano – murmurou – o que é mais do que você vai conseguir.

— Eu não vou morrer, _Potter_.

E toda a resposta de Harry se uniu em um único olhar sarcástico.

• • •

Só há morte quando se há vida.

O que fizera? O quanto distorcera o compasso da própria música? O quanto descartara dos seus sentimentos? O que ainda dava para salvar? O quanto quebrara as próprias leis? Havia sangue em suas mãos e maldições proferidas ao seu redor, sua história calçada em assassinatos e dor. Tom murmurou algo baixinho aquela manhã e seus servos não ouviram.

Os seus servos deveriam ter ouvido. Eles nunca ouviriam novamente a voz de Tom.

• • •

Só se morre quando se vive.

— Se eu abrisse as grades – Tom perguntou baixinho – você fugiria?

— Não.

Tom franziu a testa levemente, como que tentando entender a franqueza de Harry.

— Se eu pedisse a você para se matar, você o faria?

— Não.

— E se eu pedisse a você para me matar?

Harry o observou longamente. Não havia ódio, rancor ou desejo assassino. Apenas uma longa e profunda observação, como se tentasse penetrar através da sua alma partida em pedaços.

— Mas – Harry disse sério – você não tem humanidade suficiente para morrer.

A resposta foi como um soco, uma porrada dada por um gigante bem no seu estômago. Aquilo já foi dito noutras ocasiões, mas nunca o machucou tanto como dessa vez. Nocauteado por umas poucas palavras, ferido verbalmente por Harry, ainda que ele tivesse dito no tom mais gentil do mundo.

Aquilo o magoou.

É engraçado pensar que _Tom_ se _magoara_ com alguma coisa.

— E se eu pedir mesmo assim? – insistiu Tom.

Harry sorriu. Por que ele não tinha mais ódio no brilho dos seus olhos. Por que agora só havia esse maldito, perverso sorriso em suas esmeraldas? Por que ele passara pelo choro e pela raiva, e agora o aceitava como carcereiro, quando o próprio Tom não saía do que ele era? Por que Harry crescia lentamente, trancafiado, sua mente se acostumando com a comida e as grades, e Tom não conseguia entender o que se passava na massa cinzenta que chamava de cérebro?

— Me mata.

Tom respirou fundo, tenso pela antecipação, aguardando Harry terminar de olhá-lo assim, com as sobrancelhas erguidas em uma expressão pensativa e irônica. A resposta veio mais rápido do que esperava, quando Harry se ergueu, um tanto debilitado pela confinação, mas ainda assim melhor do que já estivera em muito tempo.

Ambas as mãos, direita e esquerda, seguravam a arma de fogo e a apontavam para Tom.

Então Harry apertou o gatilho.

E tudo se estilhaçou.

• • •

Suas lágrimas eram cristal.

Se Tom tivesse visto, se Tom ainda não tivesse se deixado contaminar pelo seu inimigo, se sua alma ainda estivesse tão quebrada, tão ferida, ele teria visto. Ele teria visto as lágrimas cristal de Harry se derramarem pelas suas bochechas quando ele atirou. Ele teria visto novamente o choro de Harry e teria se encantado novamente. Teria percebido que eles apenas haviam retornado ao começo.

Mas ele não viu.

Ele não viu Harry tremer com a arma nas mãos, não viu suas lágrimas atingirem o chão após ter feito o que fez, não viu seu choro se tornando audível, cada vez mais alto e desesperado.

E ele não viu Harry apontar a arma para a própria cabeça.

Suas lágrimas eram cristal.

Elas continuaram cristal quando Harry desabou em lágrimas e sangue.


	10. Arde

Ficlet feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Arde_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Alguém disse que:

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver,_

Talvez o amor fosse como as lágrimas de Harry. Quando elas caíam, queimavam sua pele. Como brasa, como lasca de madeira ainda queimando, antes de virar carvão, com fragmentos de fogo e mágoa.

Era mágoa.

Tom não entendia. Por que quando Harry chorava, doía-lhe dentro também?

Então alguém continuou a falar:

_é ferida que dói, e não se sente;  
é um contentamento descontente,  
é dor que desatina sem doer._

E Tom não entendeu. Não entendeu como algo queimava sem queimar, muito menos como se é contente sendo descontente. Não entendeu a graça desenhada nas poesias, entendeu menos ainda o ardor que as lágrimas de Harry provocava em sua pele. Doía e era horrível doer, mas não queria tirar suas mãos de Harry. Não queria deixar de tocá-lo.

Tocava-o assim mesmo.

Mesmo que ardesse.

_É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
é um andar solitário entre a gente;  
é nunca contentar-se de contente;  
é um cuidar que ganha em se perder._

Harry fechou os olhos e se permitiu ser abraçado, envolvido em acalento. Queimava-se com suas lamentações e arrependimentos, suas reflexões atormentadas de alguém que não deveria fazer o que faz. Esquecia-se no segundo que Tom tentava lhe sorrir, sorriso fraco de gente que não sabia amar.

Sabia que suas lágrimas ardiam no outro, mas não as continha. Era punição.

Tom merecia ser queimado por cada uma daquelas lágrimas, porque era o culpado de todas elas. Então não as conteria, ferindo seu amante mais e mais, a tal ponto de sua pele se queimar por toda sua extensão, avermelhada e ardente, tendo que se regenerar lentamente o tempo todo. As cicatrizes se estendiam pelas palmas e costas de suas mãos.

As marcas de ser Tom.

Tom não entendia a razão de continuar se ferindo dessa maneira.

Mas Harry entendia. E quando ele entendia, seus olhos se cerravam e ele chorava mais uma vez. Suas lágrimas ardiam mais e mais, até mesmo em si, queimando suas bochechas como fogo, o sal sendo percebido por sua língua, traçando o caminho úmido pelo rosto. A desgraça de servir a quem ama quando se deveria odiar, o fardo de odiar quando se deveria amar.

_É querer estar preso por vontade;  
é servir a quem vence, o vencedor;_

Tom selou seus lábios com beijo e então seus lábios também se feriram com as lágrimas. Mas ele não interrompeu, nem reclamou, nem mesmo manifestou descontentamento. Beijou mais ainda e mais profundamente, procurando por sua língua e dentes, querendo tomar para si o gosto do outro. Queria tê-lo junto de si, o mais junto possível, o mais desesperadamente que fosse.

Queria ter seu beijo, seu gosto, seu sal.

Queria até mesmo se queimar com seu choro.

Harry entendia a poesia. Tom não entendia. Mas Tom deveria entender. A poesia era ele, sendo gravada em seus traços e expressões e gestos e atos e toques e ele não sabia mais o que estava falando porque Tom não queria saber de poesia, só queria saber da carne e gosto de Harry. As palavras fugiam à memória, rimas e sonetos mal explicados.

Como algo arde sem se ver?

Tom deveria saber. Mais do que qualquer um, porque a primeira frase era para ele. Mas Harry esqueceu a última estrofe e só lembrou do décimo primeiro verso como sendo o último.

_é ter com quem nos mata, lealdade._

Tom o matara por anos e Harry o amou assim mesmo.

Agora Harry retribuía a gentileza.


	11. Fuja

Ficlet feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Fuja_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

A floresta é sombria, com as copas das árvores lá em cima, quase alcançando as estrelas, e seus caules grossos e antigos, com tantas marcas que quase parecia o rosto do Olho-Tonto Moody. As estrelas lá em cima prenunciam o desastre prestes a acontecer, graças a algum alinhamento estúpido que Saturno fizera com Marte e então uma combinação entre Escorpião, Áries e Câncer acabou acontecendo e, de alguma forma que Harry não entendia, não era no sentido positivo da coisa.

Mas não precisava entender as estrelas para entender o que acontecia aqui embaixo.

Estava fugindo.

(não precisa fugir de mim)

Sua mente transformara-se em algodão e isso era a metáfora que Harry conseguia pensar, com os pensamentos enevoados e macios, misturando músicas conhecidas da rádio e frases soltas ditas por Tom. Agora a voz dele estava na sua cabeça, lhe fazendo pensar e repensar e duvidar de tudo que via naquela floresta.

Provavelmente Tom comprara a lealdade da floresta toda.

(eu não vou lhe fazer mal)

A noite silenciosa não lhe fazia mal. As árvores que pareciam sussurrar segredos igualmente não lhe faziam mal. Nem mesmo centauros ou lobisomens lhe incomodavam nesse momento, dando-lhe privacidade para sua fuga solitária.

(eu vou cuidar de você)

Harry ofegou. Doía-lhe o corpo, sentia sede e fome, não sabia mais onde estava. Então sentou-se junto à uma árvore, encarou o céu. Cada uma daquelas estrelas a lhe observar insolente, com seu ar desafiador de _prevemos isso antes de você nascer, meu querido_, e então Harry as odiou. Seus olhos verdes percorreram cada uma daquelas constelações, seu peito subindo e descendo de tanto ódio.

Como é que chegara àquele ponto?

(você não consegue ir muito longe)

As lágrimas percorreram seu rosto antes que se desse conta, umedecendo seus lábios, teimosas e atrevidas, cheias de sal e amargura. Odiou ver as estrelas e as árvores, odiou a insolência de cada uma das coisas que se atrevia a existir, apenas existir e lhe assistir assim, desesperado, em busca de água, comida e abrigo.

Um abrigo que não fosse Tom Riddle.

(meu querido, não fuja)

Foge. Foge enquanto dá. Foge enquanto suas pernas resistirem e seu corpo aguentar. Foge que ainda dá tempo. Foge que ele ainda dorme e foge agora pra ganhar tempo. Mas não conseguia. As pernas doíam e o cansaço vencia. Harry adormeceu, caído aos pés de uma árvore, debaixo da constelação de Capricórnio.

_Meu querido._

Abriu os olhos. Viu primeiro os sapatos e veio o pânico. As pernas só confirmaram que o pânico fazia sentido e veio as mãos longas e curvilíneas, a camisa branca, a gravata verde-garrafa, o seu sorriso delicado e os olhos recheados de brilho assassino.

_Por que está aqui, Potter?_

E Harry percebeu que poderia correr até o Alasca e ainda assim não conseguiria fugir de Tom e dos seus olhos negros que o absorviam inteiramente. Não conseguiria porque ainda que gritasse e exigisse que Tom saísse da sua vida, seria ele a querê-lo novamente para si. Não conseguiria porque o amava. E não conseguiria porque Tom era a razão de suas lágrimas e era igualmente a razão do fim delas.


	12. Compartilhe

Ficlet feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Compartilhe_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

— Dormiu mal?

Ginny ergueu a xícara de café, seus olhos esquadrinhando a expressão derrotada de Harry. Eram casados há tempo demais para que Harry conseguisse esconder suas noites ruins recheadas de estranhos sonhos. Harry disse alguma bobagem sobre a guerra e Ginny aceitou, e caiu o triste e melancólico silêncio entre os dois.

Era chuva.

— Você estava chorando ontem – murmurou Ginny baixinho – mas você não me deixou vê-lo chorando.

Harry nada disse.

— É Tom novamente? – Ginny perguntou, tom macio e suave. Se voz tivesse textura, a dela seria veludo. Harry ergueu os olhos, sem querer responder. Constrangia-o relembrar das condições em que Tom aparecia em seus pensamentos, corava-se ao recordar precisamente de passagens de sua vida.

Ginny não precisava saber disso.

— Não parece que ele morreu, não é? – Ginny comentou delicadamente – sempre à espreita, o elefante branco no meio da sala. Conta. – acendeu um cigarro e bebeu um pouco mais do café – você não vai voltar a dormir. Não vai chorar como ontem. Aproveita e fala.

— Eu não gosto de quando penso nele.

Ela deu um risinho.

— Quem gosta? Mas você não precisa gostar – tragou o cigarro – Tom é Tom. Ele te promete as mesmas coisas que a mim em seus sonhos? Diz que te amará também, Harry? Esquece disso. É Tom. Ele não sabe amar ninguém.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Nunca vira Ginny tão franca, com o cigarro dependurado e o jeito maldoso de falar as coisas. Até mesmo sentara-se perto da janela, olhando a chuva lá fora como se estivesse comentando o tempo.

— Chorou ontem por quê? – perguntou ternamente – porque doía, não é? Dói. Ainda dói.

— Eu não quis que você me visse... _ontem_.

— Bobagem – Ginny sacudiu o cigarro, deixando cair as cinzas no parapeito da janela – às vezes eu sonho também. Ele diz que me ama, sabia? Nos meus sonhos, ele me ama. É ele e não você.

Seu sorriso desapareceu por trás da honestidade e tristeza. Os cabelos ruivos emolduravam seu rosto, caídos sobre o rosto de forma um tanto selvagem, o roupão um pouco caído nos ombros, revelando-os. Se Harry fosse fotógrafo, teria achado esse um bom ângulo.

Mas não era, e o ângulo ficou apenas na sua memória.

— Sabe, ele não merece suas lágrimas – Ginny murmurou, ainda falante – é canalha.

Ginny riu e seu riso era seco e triste.

— Eu não chorei por causa dele ontem – murmurou Harry sem jeito. Não gostava de ver Ginny daquela maneira, obrigando a si mesmo ser uma pessoa aberta e honesta sobre os seus próprios sentimentos. Não era apropriado, não era sequer adequado.

— Ah, é? – Ginny não esboçou surpresa.

Harry se aproximou.

— Eu chorei porque nenhum de nós merecia isso – murmurou lentamente – porque eu e você nos unimos por nossa desgraça e por conveniência. Você merece mais que isso.

— Você também.

Ginny sorriu. Parecia quase a Ginny da escola, Ginny apanhadora, Ginny namorada, Ginny com longos cabelos ruivos, seios despontando e ar malicioso. Tom roubara Ginny dela mesma, mas não tinha problema: ela inventara outra Ginny para pôr no lugar.

Às vezes, Harry percebia, a velha Ginny voltava. A Ginny pré-Tom. Ela era insegura e nervosa, agitada e ansiosa. A própria não lamentava que Tom a tivesse marcado dessa forma, ferindo-a tão profundamente que não restou alternativa a não ser se reconstruir do zero.

— Chorei por nós, Ginny.

Ela nada disse, fumando o cigarro, observando o amanhecer. O céu se matizava de azul-cinzento e rastros alaranjados, as nuvens se amontoando tristemente.

— Precisa não. Fique lá com Tom. Não me importo. Mais tarde me junto a você.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, como se aquilo fosse doloroso demais para conseguir suportar. Mas fez o que ela disse. Deu as costas e voltou para o quarto, novamente entregue aos próprios pensamentos torturantes.

Novamente Tom.

No fim, ele sempre voltava ao Tom.

Apenas não estava mais sozinho.


	13. Promete

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Promete_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Seu sorriso se contorce em uma parábola para cima, incerto e incompleto, um meio sorriso que ninguém consegue entender. Ele é torto e é feio, e transmite deboche e zombaria, como se você desconfiasse de mim ou do que eu digo. Sua sátira é cruel, seu deboche me corta a alma, mas eu não deveria me incomodar.

_(afinal você matou uma parte de mim assim que comecei a viver)_

Seus olhos são negros, buracos profundos que engolfam qualquer pessoa que consiga encará-los por muito tempo. Não são amigáveis, nem lembram besouros, apenas são buracos, buracos que eu até sinto vontade de cair só para ver o que tem lá dentro, mas são profundos demais e eu não posso fazer isso e jogar tudo para cima.

_(não importa o que você diga)_

Sua lágrima não existe. Estéril e rala. Irreal. Provavelmente você só chorou quando nasceu e isso deve ter te machucado tanto que nunca mais chorou. Provavelmente você percebeu que quando se chora, demonstra fraqueza e aprendeu rápido. Você sempre aprende rápido, Tom, não é a toa que foi o melhor aluno da sua época.

_(e eu queria que você chorasse para acreditar em ti)_

Você encheu sua boca de besteiras sobre segunda chance para mim, que ainda é possível, um universo de promessas vazias. Quem te vê pensa que me ama, Tom, e até eu estou começando a acreditar nisso. Talvez seja bom. Talvez seja essa a sua fraqueza, no fim das contas. Quando você começar a chorar, vou começar a acreditar nas juras que me fez. Vazias e sem sentido, talvez elas ganhem sentido com uma lágrima sua se tornando real.

_(e então eu poderia te amar também, Tom)_


	14. Sibile

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Sibile_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Coloquei uma arma voltada para meu crânio, o dedo no gatilho, seis balas prontas para serem usadas. Ela era fria e só lembro-me de como deslizei meu dedo pelo gatilho, experimentando a sua textura, sem pressioná-lo de fato. Eu estava com medo e eu nunca estou com medo.

Mas eu fiquei com medo de morrer.

As cobras cantaram. Em sua própria língua, uma língua mágica que só elas conhecem e eu só posso ouvir o sibilar delas. Elas percorrem pela floresta lá fora, deslizando por entre as árvores, conversando uma com a outra. Pareciam saber que eu estava com medo de morrer.

Elas não gostam do medo.

Eu queria sibilar para elas de volta, mas eu não sabia como. Queria contar para elas sobre quem eu era e qual era a minha história, queria narrar com detalhes exatos sobre como eu me tornei isso aqui, a sombra de um monstro. Queria desabar em lágrimas como eu nunca fiz na vida, cada uma caindo por um motivo. Queria falar sobre como eu me estraguei em nome de algo que chamei de amor.

Elas me ouviram.

Amor é armadilha, eu disse, e quando você acha que tudo ficará bem, é quando tudo ficará pior. Quando o riso se tornar constante, virá a treva. Quando você tiver um bom dia, é quando não conseguirá conter seu pranto. Quando o amor se tornar insuportável, então é melhor que você morra. Amor é dor e lágrima ferida, eu murmurei, e amei alguém uma única vez para não amar nunca mais. Um monstro não pode amar, foi o que eu disse, e elas entenderam.

Elas disseram: _você é um monstro e amar não te faz bem._

Então eu entendi o sibilar delas.

Nesse momento, eu apertei o gatilho.


	15. Transe

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Transe_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Toca. Sussurra. Perde-se.

Suja. Perverte. Degrada. Desonra.

Sua pele cheirava a cigarro e pastilha de menta, o pálido marcado de vermelho, olhos negros a fecharem em torpor e silêncio. Envolveu-o em seus braços, dor e mágoa, enlaçou-o em si o máximo que conseguiu. Profundamente dentro, inteiramente fora, não importava.

Línguas e lábios, dedos infiltrados, peitos colados, dedos entrelaçados em algo que quase parece um romance. Cabelos molhados, respirações que ofegam, olhares desejosos.

Seria até bonito, mas não havia cumplicidade.

_Eles só queriam foder._

Beijou-o longamente, selando cada centímetro de seu corpo com os próprios lábios, marcando-o como propriedade sua. O murmúrio era baixo e suave, e não continha algo mais do que o nome do outro e uma ordem, ordem dada imperiosamente, obedecida com prazer e desgosto, por mais contraditório que isso possa parecer.

Perdeu o compasso da respiração, baixa e sibilante, a dor lhe fazendo perder o fôlego quando ele lhe cravou as unhas em suas costas e braços, tão profundamente que quase sangrava, as marcas se aprofundando em sua carne. Veio a dor e o choque, depois a água lhe enchendo os olhos. Até tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu: cerrou os dentes e choramingou, lágrimas umedecendo as bochechas do outro.

Mas seu amante não se importou.

_Eles não se amavam._

Ele nunca se importara com as lágrimas doloridas que caíam quando o machucava para valer, com seus dentes, unhas ou navalhas. Ele nunca se importou com as marcas avermelhadas que decoravam seu corpo, corpo do qual se sentia dono. Ele percorria seu corpo com propriedade, o provocando por toda a extensão, ferindo-o maldosamente e cada dor era prazer, e era isso que ninguém conseguia entender, apenas sentir.

Quando dor virava prazer, o fôlego se perdia e as lágrimas desciam pelo rosto, tão indesejadas e tão cheias de culpa. E ele odiava cada segundo disso. Odiava parecer fraco, odiava parecer tão submisso e odiava, acima de tudo, desejar tanto ser submisso.

_Eles apenas se queriam._


	16. Escorrega

Drabble feita para a I Ship War - fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** choro.

* * *

_Escorrega_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Você é água. Água fria e gélida que se derrama pela madeira e preenche todas as frestas que encontra. Água dos seus olhos, escuros e profundos, a água que faz lembrar lagos profundos que escondem civilizações decadentes em suas profundezas. Água que escorrega para dentro de mim, me preenchendo, deslizando por tudo que sou. Água envenenada que infecta meu corpo e minha mente.

_(você é um rio com pedras escorregadias e perigosas)_

E a água das suas lágrimas escorrega pelas suas bochechas, tão dolorosas e tão cheias de pecado. Por que toda essa água, meu querido, toda essa água pingando dentro de mim, extirpando toda e qualquer centelha de vida que eu ainda tenha? Por que suas lágrimas me cortam tanto? Por que quando você sussurra baixinho, tão escorregadio, tão venenoso, eu ainda assim quero perdoar você e me frustro por não conseguir?

Você nem merece isso, meu amor.

_(você é um lago calmo e tranquilo)_

Dói. Dói mergulhar no rio que é você, sentir suas ondas me tocando, encharcar a minha alma de você. Dói porque é você, dói porque eu vejo seu choro e eu percebo que ainda há algo de bom em você, mas esse algo se perdeu, meu querido, e não se pode recuperar isso.

Não se pode emendar vidro que foi partido. Não se pode emendar uma alma flagelada.

_(você é meu oceano com mistério e mágoa)_


	17. Machuca

_Machuca_

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Ter é poder, sussurro é querer, dedos contra dedos, paixões contra paixões.

_(seus pais não aprovariam)_

Esse desejo foi traição. Verde contra negro, branco contra branco, quente se tornando frio, frio se tornando quente. O beijo era rosado e era a única linguagem que ambos conheciam. Porque discordavam em todo o resto.

_(mas seus pais estavam mortos)_

O que era feito de gelo parecia o rei Midas, mas não era ouro, era em cinzas, sangue e dor. Diz a lenda que carregava fantasmas, vozes murmurantes a pesarem como correntes.

O que era feito de esmeralda não se transformara em cinzas. Era dor e era sangue, é verdade, mas era inteiro. O que o velho dissera mesmo? Não se pode machucar algo tão profundamente amado? Engano seu, meu velho, engano seu.

Pode até ser que ódio não machuque muito.

Mas o amor machuca muito mais.

_(e mortos não dão opinião)_


End file.
